The Rain
by twent47blue
Summary: My favorite Saiyuki boys, the kappa and the half breed, what they really should be doing when it rains. I don't own these characters just the story. Yaoi warning. Characters are OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Saiyuki Boys but I love them!!! Warning this is purely YAOI, nude scenes and sex scenes are present, please be advised.

"Oi, Hakkai. Haraheta." Sha Goyjo called from the door of the apàto, removing his boots.

Cho Hakkai looked up, "Goyjo san, Konbanwa. I didn't know you'd be home early. I'll cook some fried noodles for you," Hakkai replied, going to the kitchen.

Goyjo went to the bedroom to change his shirt. "It was raining, Tongpu has errands to do so we called it a night. And I also ran out of money, not my lucky night…tsk..tsk," Goyjo called from the bedroom.

Hakkai had turned the pigsty into a real apartment; he's been staying with Goyjo for almost three months now. It's raining again, like the same night Sha Goyjo found him and brought him home. To repay the man's kindness, he stayed on with Goyjo cooking and cleaning the house. Besides, he's got nowhere else to go. The monk said he'd come back for him as soon as they got back from the trip, Sanzo and the boy-monkey, Goku.

The kettle whistled, Hakkai was staring out the window absent-mindedly, "Oi, Hakkai, the kettle!" Goyjo called. It took him some time to get use to his new name. Cho Gono is dead now.

"Are you okay?" Goyjo asked, putting an arm around his best friend.

"Yare-yare desne. I'm sorry Goyjo san." Hakkai said, with a smile.

Goyjo squeezed his arm and offered Hakkai a seat. "Sit down you must not tire yourself. Don't forget, the monk said that your wound is still fresh." Goyjo said.

Hakkai let out a laugh, "Ha-ha-ha! Goyjo san I'm okay, ne." He said.

Goyjo imitated the laugh, "I insist." Placing food and saki in front of Hakkai.

Sha Goyjo knows very well why his best friend behaves this way when it rains. And he is trying his best to make Hakkai feel better and move on.

"Let's play cards, ne. Don't make me win, Hakkai." Goyjo said, laying the cards on the bed in front of Hakkai and sat down across his best friend. Goyjo was trying to take Hakkai's mind off the rain. Hakkai had a violent past that involves the rain. His girlfriend was raped by 100 demons and she ended her life because she thought that she's already tainted and not worthy of Cho Gono /Cho Hakkai. Hakkai went and tried to rescue her but she was weak enough to end her life in front of her love. After defeating the 100 demons, absorbing the demon blood, thus becoming a demon he watched helplessly as his girlfriend killed herself sacrificing her life to remain pure in Hakkai's eyes. "Why don't we make this game interesting, strip poker," Goyjo teased, a bit tipsy from the saki. Hakkai just smiled, his mind faraway, to a forgotten past he didn't want to re-live. Goyjo lost the first round; he stripped off his shirt carelessly. Hakkai didn't seem to notice but the room became warmer when Hakkai also removed his shirt.

The game went on, the two men quiet now, "What would be the winner's price?" Hakkai asked, seriously, their eyes met for the first time since they started the game.

"Let's find out," Goyjo said, with a smirk, and lay down his cards, he thought he won.

Hakkai eyed the cards, "Goyjo." he cried, a tear fell from his eye, and he swooned. Drunk from saki, head swimming from a forgotten past, Goyjo was quick to catch him; he enclosed him in an embrace, Hakkai cried in his arms.

"Shh…I'm here, Kai. I'll always be here for you," he whispered in Hakkai's ears. Both men, bare skinned except for their pants. "Goyjo.." Hakkai whispered again. Goyjo love this guy fiercely and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He didn't know why he felt this way for Hakkai, but he just knew he wants to be with him. So when Hakkai looked up with those wondrous, dreamy eyes, he couldn't resist, he's just got to do it. Goyjo captured Hakkai's lips in a passionate kiss, Hakkai was too weak to move and could only respond, when Goyjo felt him kissed back, he gathered him in a tight embrace. They were lost in the moment, Goyjo pinned him down the bed.

"No.." Hakkai uttered, his seeing eye looked panicked.

Goyjo's eyes were fierce, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Goyjo whispered, as he kissed Hakkai's chest.

Hakkai groaned, "N-no, Goyjo…"Hakkai cried, pushing him away, trying to betray what his body was yearning for.

Goyjo eyed the limiter on Hakkai's ear, "Would you let me if I take those off?" Goyjo whispered, as he nibbled Hakkai's ear.

"No, don't. You wouldn't want to unleash the demon in me," Hakkai replied.

"Would the demon in you kiss me back, make love to me?" Goyjo groaned, hugging the fragile Hakkai.

"N-no, Goyjo." Hakkai replied, trying to push him back. Goyjo went down on him again but this time, he bit off the limiter, holding it between his teeth and then put it on his own ear. Just then, Hakkai bucked up and grabbed Goyjo by the shoulder, and then he kissed Goyjo, in the most passionate kiss he could ever muster. Goyjo was taken by surprise but he liked what his best friend is doing. He didn't realize how it happened, but when Goyjo opened his eyes again, Hakkai was on top of him, and they're both naked. Goyjo's head was spinning with pleasure, he never realized that pleasure has a name. After a passionate night, they both fell asleep exhausted.

Goyjo woke up to the smell of fried noodles, was it all a dream? The bed was a mess, he looked over at Hakkai's bed, and it was made up. But, Hakkai is always an early riser and neat. He got up, his head hurts, too much saki. Maybe it really was just a dream, when he stood up, the blanket trailing behind him, that's when he noticed the bloody sheets, and when he started doing his morning stretches; he felt his body aching all over…so it wasn't a dream after all.

He found Hakkai in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. He tiptoed behind him and pinned him from the back in an embrace, Goyjo placed a chaste kiss at his best friend's nape.

"Ohayo, Hakkai san," he whispered while licking him at the back of his neck., Goyjo noticed that Hakkai had the limiter back on his ear. He vaguely remembered Hakkai begging him to put it back before they drift back to an exhausted sleep.

"Can I have breakfast in bed?" Goyjo asked. Hakkai tried to break free from the embrace, now that he's sober and the limiter back on, he's back to the same timid Hakkai. "Can I have you for breakfast?" he asked, huskily, testing his best friend, if it was really Hakkai who made love to him repeatedly until they both dropped tiredly from exhaustion. The bloody sheets and torn clothes proved that it was Hakkai who made love to him that night.

It's no longer raining, they're both sober and Hakkai has his limiter back. So Goyjo knows that whatever happened last night would take a long time before it happens again.

"Oi, you're awake. Come sit and have breakfast," Hakkai replied, half limping to the table. Goyjo smiled, and despite Hakkai's protest, he undressed his best friend and has the breakfast he's been asking for.

The End


End file.
